1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention are related to the field of electronic devices, and in particular, to electronic devices using public key cryptography.
2. Description of Related Art
As digital certificates and public key infrastructures become more prevalent, there is a need for a higher quality certificate and content management functionality to protect the integrity, confidentiality and availability of data. Encryption keys expire and a user/organization may be forced to keep the expired encryption keys on their system for extended periods of time to decrypt the data that was encrypted with them. Additionally, the longer the keys must be maintained, the more likely they will be lost. For example, where such expired keys are maintained on a client (e.g., laptop, desktop computer), the expired key may be lost when upgrading the client, which in turn may cause the data encrypted by the expired key to be lost.